The Art of War
by DandelionMoon
Summary: Orihara Izaya refused a very important offer form one of the top yakuza groups of Japan. As exchange, they sent a master assassin to finish him off and to make his life as miserable as possible in the process. But what would ensue when he exceeds the assassin's expectations? And when, she manages to destroy his stance to keep others "neither too close nor too distant"? IzayaxOC
1. Prologue

The Art of War

I do not own Durarara! I wish I could have at least the light novels... I hate Orihara Izaya, and I want to have his babies.

* * *

Prologue

Kobe City, evening.

In the heart of the wealthiest neighborhood stood an impressive mansion, it had a Showa period style, with a huge garden and even an artificial lake. The household- which was usually very noisy and boiling with energy- on that day was disturbingly quiet. A man in his early 50s was kneeled down in a dim lit room. His features were sharp and masculine; his grey hair fell upon the height of his shoulders. Probably his most outstanding characteristic was the scar under his right eye but also the dragon tattoo in his left wrist.

Overall, the man had an extremely dangerous aura surrounding him. His name was Okamoto Kazuo- the Oyabun of the Yoshida-gumi, one of the most powerful Japanese underground organizations. Its branches extended deeply from the congress to weapon trafficking, from family restaurants chains to high class brothels and even in the fashion industry. The group's activities were legal just as they were illegal, which granted them an air of legitimity in front of the authorities. The family head donned a traditional robe and had many subordinates at both of his sides, serious expressions on their faces.

Okamoto took slowly a sip of his tea and made a signal to the man close to the door who quickly went out of the room. Some seconds passed and he reentered the room followed by a young looking girl. She was wearing a white blouse and black elegant suit pants. It was maybe a very western outfit for that precise setting, although she didn't seem out of place. Her stealthy footsteps gave her a feline air as she approached the clan boss. The girl bowed respectfully in front of her superior and proceeded to kneel down, facing the man who saved her life many years ago.

"Katagi", he spoke with a calm voice, "there's no one in this entire organization that is more capable than you for the mission I will now assign you".

She listened attentively without daring to say anything just yet, and trying to suppress a small smile for the previous compliment.

Okamoto continued, "I'm pretty sure you remember Orihara Izaya. That informant from Shinjuku who declined our offer several months ago. He is also responsible for the incident with the Dojin-kai", he said the last part rather lightly but his eyes held strong contempt.

Upon hearing this, instantly all of her muscles tensed up. Rage filled her body, she squeezed her fists forcefully but her serene expression didn't change for one second.

"Shall I finish him off, master?" she asked with a clear and strangely calm voice. However the fierceness in her eyes betrayed her standoffish façade.

"Not only that, Katagi" he replied "If a simply flea like him believes he can mock the Yoshida-gumi and get away with it, then this entire group would turn into a laughing stock. We aren't at the top for leaving people like him unpunished. So, I want you to give him a little lesson" Okamoto suddenly stopped and the corners of his thin lips curved upwards. "I want you to make his miserable existence a living hell".

He sipped his tea again and then added, "you will make him wish he was dead and finally when that happens, you will kill him".

Katagi nodded solemnly and while the boss explained her the details, her mind begin to wander with the memories of the incident. After that, she was given permission to retire from the room. The corridor had many men standing side by side. One of them named Seichiro spoke to her, "so you're finally gonna get your revenge, huh?". He crossed his arms and arrogantly said, "lucky day for you".

She didn't even stop to face him properly and kept walking with strides full of confidence and resolution. When she finally got to her room, she shut the door savoring the quietness of the place. A smile bursting with satisfaction appeared in her face.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Next: Chapter 1

God's being watched

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first DRRR! fanfic, I'm so excited :D I've been thinking of uploading this story for a while now, i'ts just that I've started college last week and I've been busy as hell. Anyway I'll try to update this as frequently as I can but I am determined to finish this fic even if I die in the process. Well I hope you guys like it. English is not my first language so bear with me, yes? Also, let me know what you think, any suggestion will be appreaciated.

Have a lovely day.


	2. God's being watched

**A/N: (edit) I forgot to put a warning or something, sorry. This chapter contains spoilers from the light novels and from Durarara! x2 Ten, read it at your own risk ;)**

* * *

Her code name was Katagi. She was 21 years old and she was the best at what she did even if that wasn't very nice. She was a skilled killer and worked under the protection of the Yoshida-gumi. The yakuza world was the only thing she's ever known. It was very hard at beginning, being a woman and all that. But despite every single obstacle, she proved wrong the people who doubted her. And this new mission wouldn't be the exception. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
God's being watched

In her first day in Ikebukuro, Katagi decided to go for a stroll so she could be more familiarized with the district. She knew Shinjuku very well but Ikebukuro brought her bittersweet memories. In spite of everything, she was taken aback by how little the place had changed. Of course there where new buildings and monuments and stuff but it still had the same magnetic vibe she felt several years ago. Katagi knew it was better to put her feelings aside and so she did, this mission demanded her to stay completely focused.

Recognizing Orihara Izaya should be an easy task, she knew, his features were well defined and his fashion sense made him stood out even in a large crowd of people. But that day, Katagi hoped not to cross paths with him. She wanted to keep an eye on him from afar, at least from that moment.

The young assassin was wearing a blonde wig and glasses, her outfit allowed her to go incognito; she couldn't have the luxury of her real self being exposed. A spy's work wasn't always as glamorous as it seemed. Before taking any action against the informant, Katagi would have to collect lots of data. Then she'd have to trace a detailed plan and wait for the confirmation whether she could proceed or not yet. In short, it was going to be a hell long of a mission. The housing arrangements were ready. Katagi would stay in the big building complex in front of Orihara's office. The flat was located in such a spot it gave her a perfect view to watch his every move.

Ikebukuro streets were boiling with people, local and foreign. The district shone with vitality and somehow it seemed to have life on its own. A blonde girl walked aimlessly in a place that hosted so many supernatural beings. Unbeknownst to her was the fact that some of these creatures had direct contact with the information broker. And soon, she would learn their stories.

As for now, Katagi walked nonchalantly, taking in every corner of Ikebukuro and engraving them in her memory. She saw two teenagers talking casually sitting in a rail. She couldn't help to overhear their conversation.

"Yeah, you should always avoid a guy named Orihara Izaya. He's an informant and mostly operates in Shinjuku so I think you won't even had the chance to meet him anyways" the blond boy said as matter of factly.

"I see" said the dark haired boy who looked slightly younger.

"Oh, and also Dollars" added the blond.

"Dollars?" His timid voice had some hidden emotion Katagi didn't expect to hear.

"They're some color gang" his friend replied "although no one knows what color represent them. Either way, I don't really know about them".

Katagi kept walking, she had stopped for some seconds but if she continued like that it could have resulted kind of suspicious. She turned her head subtly to see the two friends once more. So it appeared her target was very famous or rather infamous around there. As expected from him, she thought. After all, Yamaguchi-sama had noticed him enough to harbor the desire to recruit him. For Katagi, it was a really stupid move to decline such a good offer. She shook her head disapprovingly at the prospect.

She thought of the two friends, they looked interesting and somewhat colorful in middle of all the people. In some more months, Katagi would find out about their true identities. One as the Dollars founder himself and the other as the Yellow Turbans' "Shogun". But in that moment they were just two freshmen students.

A couple blocks ahead, Katagi decided to grab something to eat. She saw a huge black man handing out flyers, he was standing in front of a local with a sign that read: "Russia Sushi".

"Very delicious and good, yes? Also cheap!" The man exclaimed with a never changing smile. "Mister, madam try out some of our new sushi".

She approached the place with growing curiosity and the man didn't waste the opportunity to convert her in a new client. "There are some exclusive offers, for the ojou-san" he said with a big smile plastered all over his face.

Katagi asked him in a perfect Russian with no trace of accent. "It's great to find some Russian friends in Tokyo, I hoped the menu is as good as a solyanka".

Simón Brehznev was a little surprised but almost immediately the smile returned to his face. "I'll be glad to show you the menu" he said and ushered her inside.

After ordering the most expensive plate of sushi (she was in a good mood after all) Katagi started chatting with Simon.

"So you are a tourist" he started "but you're not form Russia. Where are you from?" He asked easily in his first language.

Katagi understood he was a sharper man than she initially thought. She smiled condescendingly and replied.  
"Yes, I was born in Italy, but I've been traveling a lot these last years. I'm a translator. But I also want to study literature" she lied in such an extreme natural manner it was frightening.

"Oh, how wonderful!" He exclaimed "literature! You sure are familiar with Dostoyevsky" he commented.  
Katagi nodded enthusiastically even if she only had read one of his novels long time ago.

Simon started to quote one of the passages:" Fathers and teachers, I ponder, "What is hell?" I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to love".

She applauded with a cheery smile. She had a mini flashback of her mother reading that to her younger brother even if the kid couldn't understand it.

"My turn" she said. "Not as cool as yours but one of my favorites nevertheless. "Without you/ how vast/ is the grove". Simon nodded approvingly. "Kobayashi Issa" she said.

An hour later and after another sushi plate and more of Russian philosophy, Katagi thanked Simon and the other man named Denis and promised to come back.

The first thing she did upon entering the Shinjuku apartment was break an opening through the Venetian blinds and use the binoculars to spy Orihara's office. The lights were off. Not a single soul there. Then she opened her laptop and typed lazily in the search engine.

**D-o-l-l-a-r-s**

_I guess it's time to work._

* * *

Six months had passed and during that time Katagi was able to collect tons of useful and valuable information. Everything had unfolded in such an interesting and unexpected way, Katagi felt excited when she first found out everything.

In the living room wall of the Shinjuku flat, there were many pictures. They were connected to others with a red thread as in a destiny-esque kind of map. In the middle of it there were the photographs of Ryugamine Mikado, Anri Sonohara and Kida Masaomi. They were connected with Dollars, the demon sword Saika and the Yellow Turbans respectively. Then the pictures of Celty Sturluson and Kishitani Shinra lead to the ones of Yagiri Namie and Seiji and Harima Mika and Kishitani Shingen and also Nebula and Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Then there was Heiwajima Shizuo and Kasuka and Tanaka Tom related to Simon Brezhnev and Denis from Russia Sushi. Kadota's lot Togusa, Karisawa and Yumasaki connected with the illegal immigrant Kaztano and Dollars and Orihara Izaya as well. And Orihara. The thread always inevitably returned to him. Whether it was him recruiting Dollars members or making contact with Harima Mika or Niekawa Haruna or manipulating color gangs, it seemed he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The thing that intrigued her the most though, was the informant's ultimate goal, the one that involved creating a war and waking up a certain Dullahan's head. It came out as a ridiculous theory, of course, to be able to ascend to the Valhalla, an all that stuff. However, even if it was little plausible, Ikebukuro proved to be a place for the unimaginable, so she was going to keep on eye on the head; due to its strategic importance.

To gather all the information she needed, Katagi had lots of eyes and ears throughout the city, she was a Dollars member herself. And she even infiltrated once in Raira Academy. Monitoring her target was a little complicated task. Katagi decided to bug his office and other hideouts. She only received voice notes so she would sometimes use the binoculars to check on him. She also installed surveillance cameras in some important points throughout Ikebukuro. Near Russia Sushi, at Raira's entrance, in Ikebukuro south Koen, and many other places.

An other important issue she had to solve was contacting with the Awakusu-Kai. She arranged a rendez-vous with Shiki-san, so she could told him about her plans, after all Orihara worked under their protection but he wasn't too loyal or trustworthy to them.

"He's been working for us for a couple years now" Shiki commented. He was surrounded with other men dressed in suits. They all stared lewdly at the newcomer. She was the only woman there. That's why she hated yakuza underlings, they always looked down to her and treated her as a sexual object. Nevertheless the contempt she felt towards them never reached her face and so she continued wearing her professional mask.

"I know he also sells information the Asuki-kai people", she commented.

"Oh I see, you've been doing some research" Shiki spoked with a light tone "as expected from you, Katagi ojou-san. That's right and that is one of the reasons why we consider him as expendable".

"So, that means I can dispose of him?"

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want to have troubles with the Yoshida-gumi. And you already came all the way here, so the Awakusu-Kai won't be a threat to you".

One of the men snickered stupidly and Katagi clenched her fists. Suddenly Shiki-san leapt forwards to him and punch him square in the jaw. The man fell to the ground grabbing his face.

Shiki proceeded to profusely apologize "we are so sorry Katagi ojou-san. This guy's new here. And he's not used to see people like you around. I'll teach him some respect afterwards".

"It's alright. You don't have to. Really" her words could've expressed some kind of care but it was her voice that was expressionless.

"You are so kind, Katagi ojou-san. You truly are" Shiki said with a smile "but I'll do it anyways. After all it seems it caused you some disturbance".

Katagi lift her eyebrows with surprise. Shiki was really good at reading people, even if she tried to conceal her dislike, he'd been able to find a small crack in her business-like facade.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Shiki-san" she bowed respectfully.

"I wish you the best of luck in your mission, Katagi ojou-san". He replied as he watched her exiting the room.

When Katagi reached the streets, she breathed the city air. So fortunately, Orihara was no more than a lackey to the Awakusu people. She wouldn't like to go against a large organization, it'd be too much trouble. She was feeling a little bothered by Shiki-san's words. Of course people weren't used to see someone like her in that kind of environment. She was a caucasian woman working for one of the most dangerous yakuza groups in Japan. She wasn't supposed to be there. But she knew that very well. It was just that she didn't have any choice. No. it wasn't that. She wanted that life at least at some point. She sighed and retreated to the Shinjuku flat.

* * *

The Kaztano incident was too familiar with her own experience. The abduction of the illegal immigrant made her remember her that long and semi forgotten past. She was aware that Orihara provided a list of names and locations to the Yagiri Pharmaceuticals subordinates. She even had listened to the their exchange prior to the kidnap. The informant even suggested when was a better time to attack. Katagi arrived to that place but she missed the kidnappers for hair's breadth, they surely had decided to go earlier. There she saw Kadota's gang and learn their future role in the subsequent events.

* * *

Katagi had a very well nourished information network. She paid to several minor informants to keep her updated in case she didn't catch some of the events across Ikebukuro. Weirdly enough Harima Mika proved to be one of more reliable sources out there. The truth was Katagi was extremely impressed with the girl.

Some day Orihara and Namie were out, Mika forced the locks of the office and broke into it. She started bugging the place but was taken aback by the sudden realization that there were already some devices installed. Katagi just happened to pass trough the living room- that faced directly to the office- and saw the girl, looking nervous, a paranoid expression in her face. Katagi chose to confront her.

She went to the building and told her about her mission. In exchange, Mika told her how she monitored everyone who had some sort of relationship with her beloved Yagiri Seiji. Katagi had to give her the credit for all that great effort, hacking numerous computers and cellphones, that for a 15 year old girl was an incredible achievement. So Katagi proposed to form an alliance. Harima Mika would provide her all sorts of information and Katagi would give her Celty's head, keep Namie busy and well, who wouldn't benefit from a dead Izaya?  
In a way, Katagi trusted the girl, it was mainly because she knew the ex-stalker would only be faithful to the Yagiri boy. Even though Katagi couldn't understand their twisted relationship for anything in the world, she definitely saw Mika in a whole new level now.

Maybe the part of giving her the Dullahan's head was a little exaggerated. She hadn't decided yet what she would do with it, when she steal that is. She could return it to its rightful owner even if she wasn't interested in it anymore. Or perhaps she'd give it to Kishitani Shingen and Nebula. However the wacky doctor supported Izaya, well sort of. Anyway, Katagi would have to go according to the current circumstances. The special item was the key to throw away all of Izaya's plans. It's location was hard to predict, it rotated from place to place. It would take some time to follow its lead but it was certainly not impossible to find. With some effort, Katagi could take it. However, the moment wasn't right, she needed an order from her superior to proceed.

After all the time she passed in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, Katagi had nearly memorized all of the streets and corners of the districts. She was present at the Dollars meeting in the Tokyu Hands. And she watched front the first line the confrontation between Yagiri Namie and Ryugamine Mikado. She even got the message that the 15 year old sent. That boy who was apparently too kind and shy was definitely a box full of surprises. Katagi made sure to keep an eye on him as well. Curiously seeing the Black Rider's real appearance didn't scare her at all.

A thought crossed her mind, it was as she was witnessing the puzzle pieces gathering together at last. Ikebukuro and its inhabitants worked like a strange clock mechanism. Every little piece was accomplishing their function and moved exactly in the right time. Just seeing everything from a distant perspective was thrilling enough, she couldn't deny it but she didn't want to get caught in the middle of the fuss. She had only one mission after all. The key factor was to decipher the role Orihara Izaya had in the story. He was involved in a way or another with all those incidents, always manipulating and coaxing people to get an advantage or just for fun. His precision was eerie. Katagi had to recognize he was a opponent she had to watch out.

She was observing his office one night when she received a call. It was the family head, Yamaguchi-sama.

"It seems it's time" he said with a serious voice "do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, master. I only needed your orders".

"Very well then. You can start".

"Thank you, master. I won't let you down".

"I know you won't" he curtly said and the line went dead.

Katagi put the binoculars away and slowly smiled. It was just the end of the Dollars/Yellow Turbans fiasco and Izaya had knocked down all of the pieces off the board.

And Katagi just tought.

_What would God feel if someone told him that he's been watched all of this time?_

Next: Chapter 2

** Into the maze**

* * *

**A/N: **So here's chapter 1, guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, it means a lot to me :) Well, the chapter was kind of introductory but I have chapter 2 almost finished! Actually I have most of the story figured out, I just need to write it down and writing in a different language is not always easy. Anyways, my promise of finishing this fic stands ;)


	3. Into the maze

Her parents were good people, they just happened to be- just as the phrase says- in the wrong place at the wrong time. That day would change their fate in a 360 degree twist. After the incident they thought living that way was better though. At least they didn't have to struggle financially anymore. Of course their existence was more dangerous than ever, especially her father's. But her parents tried to make the best with what they had. They wanted their two children to live a peaceful life, and they envisioned a bright future for them. They should've known that happiness in a place like that was an impossible thing to achieve. Their hope was easily crushed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Into the maze

To Orihara Izaya that week passed just like any other, selling information to the Asuki-kai, to drug dealers and some minor gangs. And also giving the police some bits of info here and there. He had left Ikebukuro for some time until things got animated once more. Of course he would make sure he was the one pulling the strings. Either way, that day he was tricking some girls from some suicide website. He would meet with one of them later on. Mimi-chan's older boyfriend had cheated on her three times and she didn't want to know anything about him or about the world. Izaya using the handle of Nakura had told her that he was in a similar situation. His girlfriend had been sleeping with his best friend for over a year and all the people in his social circle knew and chose not to tell him.

_'We will make them regret everything they've done to us'_ he suggested in chat room conversation.

_'What I want is to make them suffer the same way I did'_ Mimi replied.

So they fixed the meeting at 8 pm in Shinjuku Koen. Izaya gave the kidnappers the physical description of the girl, the procedure would be similar to the Kamichika Rio abduction. He even hired Celty to retrieve her and take her to an old abandoned building where Izaya would be waiting.

Everything was going according to the plan. Izaya saw her talking with one of the kidnappers and then following him to the van without suspecting anything. He expected everything to be uneventful, except that wasn't the case. His phone rang and Izaya felt something wasn't quite right. It was a message from Celty.

_[I chased the van but when I opened the back, it was completely empty. The driver escaped and I couldn't ask him anything. I'm sorry]_

Izaya frowned deeply. It was really strange. Maybe the girl could've been able to free herself before Celty arrived? No, that couldn't be possible, those men always worked with some sleeping liquid that put the victims in a deep slumber. So what could it be? What the hell happened? And moreover, where was the other man that was supposed to watch over her? Celty said the back of the van was completely empty...

Izaya hated the sensation of not knowing what was going on. He clenched his fists and exited the old building. What he couldn't have ever predicted was that the failed abduction was the first of a series of incidents that would occur in the following days.

* * *

The girl was still too scared and Katagi didn't want to deal with her anymore. After breaking in the back part of the van she knocked down the guy who was watching her with one swift kick. As the car was still in motion she took the opportunity to throw him to the sidewalk when the lights changed to red. The girl was still unconscious and Katagi went to the front part to talk to the driver.

She took out her .52 caliber and put it into the man's temple. She spoke in a threatening tone, her voice completely cold. "You will continue driving to the place you were told. Your friend is no longer in the vehicle and the same that happened to him could happen to you. Do we have an agreement, yes?" Her voice didn't wavered for any second.

The guy didn't think it twice and kept driving.

_Good boy,_ thought Katagi.

When the car stopped in the next red light, Katagi got out the van and took the girl with her. When she finally woke up, she started to panic. Katagi tried to explain her the situation but it was as if her brain couldn't register that her predicament had been reverted. She carried on crying and apologizing. At the end, Katagi got tired of the situation and went back to the Shinjuku flat.

Her last words for the girl were: "Never trust anyone in the Internet".

After a long shower, she turned the tv on, they were broadcasting a special program about Hanejima Yuuhei, everyone's favorite idol. Katagi didn't like him particularly but she kept watching it nevertheless. That person was somehow related to Orihara Izaya, he was the younger brother of his mortal enemy after all.

A wicked grin appeared in her face at the prospect of seeing Orihara's surprised expression.

* * *

**Russia Sushi, 7pm**

She was munching an eel sushi, donning her wig and glasses, she was now Arianna Martelli.

"So, no luck on finding a new job, huh?" The Black Russian asked as he put another sushi plate in front the blonde girl.

She shrugged apologetically and after taking a sip of her jasmine tea, she said "maybe I should try harder. I am afraid I did terrible at the last two interviews".

"Maybe you would like to work in some other areas?"

"We do need a cooking assistant" commented Dennis from behind the sushi bar.

Katagi smiled "I suck at cooking but I can learn, sounds like a good idea".

"Well think about it, but there's also a lot of possibilities" Simon said as he handled her a newspaper.

Katagi took it and examined "very well" she said "let the job hunting begin".

She spend there the next 20 minutes "searching" for a new job, however, she was waiting, patiently waiting for him to make his appearance.

After all it was Wednesday of 50% off of fatty tuna.

* * *

The entrance bell rang and a familiar voice greeted Simon and Dennis. Orihara Izaya sat in the bar. Just a couple of seats separated him from one of the most lethal killers in all Japan. But for the moment the informant was completely oblivious of this.

"Izaya, long time no see" said Simon with his kind smile.

"I've been busy lately with work and trying to avoid Shizu-chan after all I promised to go underground".

"Ah yes, yes" Simon said remembering that day. "Would you like the usual?".

Izaya nodded and took out one of his two cellphones. He looked at the screen and frowned. No news on Namie's whereabouts.

_"I will be taking some vacations, don't bother trying to find me because you won't"_ _Namie_

Vacations? After Izaya read the letter he couldn't believe it. He was the one covering her tracks and she agreed- although reluctantly- to their arrangement. Fortunately the Head was still in the place he last told her to take it. But that that was even odder. Namie would've take the head with her if she was planning to scape.

The most frustrating thing of all was that she had effectively vanished into thin air. The cameras of the building recorded her entering the office but there was no record of her exit. The apartment Izaya rented for her was empty, the landlord didn't know anything. Namie was gone. Not that Izaya would miss her but he got used to having a secretary and now all the stuff she was working on was left unfinished.

"So, Izaya why are you so busy? I hope you aren't planning anything" asked Simon, a wary look in his face.

"My secretary happened to resign yesterday and now I have more work than usual".

"I see, that's bad bad" Simon moved his head negatively. He then poured some tea into a blonde girl's cup.

"So did you find anything?" He asked her with apparent concern.

Izaya raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he saw that girl in Russia Sushi, but it was apparent Simon had some kind of fondness for her. She was indubitably foreign. A niece maybe? No, she wasn't Russian or Simon would've been speaking his mother tongue.

"There are some...interesting options" she replied. Izaya saw the newspaper jobs section marked with red circles.

_Interesting._

Maybe that day was his lucky day, he could get a new secretary and piss Simon off. Izaya hadn't forget about that time Simon punch him into the big LOVE sign in the middle of Ikebukuro. He knew he deserved it but either way he wanted to get even with the Russian man.

"Hello, my name's Orihara Izaya, it seems you are looking for a job?" He asked with a feigned smile plastered across his face.

Simon furrowed his brow, he was going to say something but the blonde girl talked first.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arianna Martelli" the girl replied giving him an unexpected handshake. "Yes, I am unemployed for the moment! I think I'd need a miracle to find a new job. These few weeks hadn't been easy" she stopped for a second and blinked "I'm sorry I think I've been talking a little too much".

The girl seemed friendly but nervous, Izaya thought. An easy target, and she could be useful.

"Well, it just happens I lost my secretary yesterday. Wouldn't you be interested in working for me?".

The girl opened her eyes and an expression of happiness covered her face.

Simon looked at the two of them with a disapproving face. "Maybe you should rethink that, Arianna-chan".

"Uh, why is that Simon?" Izaya faked an offended expression.

Simon's voice was serious and colder this time "this guy brings trouble wherever he goes" he replied in russian.

The girl looked perplexed. Izaya smiled confidently. "Ah, Simon, but you know I take my job extremely serious" he faced the blonde girl "what do you said of a paycheck of 7000¥?" He could afford that and he even though he was being generous.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Izaya looked at her with a bemused grin.

_Easy._

"I'm sorry Simon, I really need to pay this month's rent" she apologized.

"I'll show you the way to my office" Izaya said and took the sushi box from the counter putting the money there.

"Goodbye, Simon" he sneered "keep the change".

* * *

"So where is your office, Orihara-san?" Katagi asked with an innocent tone.

"Shinjuku" he replied "so it's better if we take the train".

"That's even great, I just happen to live there too. Seems its my lucky day" she commented excitedly.

_Lucky day. Huh._ Katagi smiled inwardly.

Convincing Namie to leave Izaya without any explanation hadn't been as difficult as she initially thought, after all the woman had no loyalty towards him. And when Katagi offered a better deal- information about Seiji, another hideout, and no hideous secretary job- she accepted immediately. Plus the prospect of a dead Izaya was interesting enough, she could get the Head back and maybe reconcile with Seiji.

Orihara didn't suspect a thing, she was walking besides him and she wanted to laugh very loudly but she had to remain acting dumb for some more time. She needed to get in, to observe him closely.

On the way to the office, the two of them talked casually. But it was more as if Izaya was trying to get information about her. Katagi, of course, lied easily. She told them about her parents and how much she missed Italy. She knew Orihara was going to confirm every word that came out of her mouth but her story had been carefully built so he wouldn't find any incongruences or contradictions. Katagi was now Arianna Martelli and it was like that character had really come to life.

A lively and easygoing girl who loved traveling and meeting new people.

Izaya found this girl to be extremely ordinary which was alright, for the moment he just needed an average secretary to replace Namie until she reappears. However, the informant was a smart man and he knew something was off. It started with the failed kidnap and now Namie's disappearance. She wouldn't have fled if she didn't have some kind of guarantee of safety. And that meant someone was helping her and that someone was trying to get to him as well. But who could be stupid enough to mess with one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro? Izaya's mind started working. He didn't know it yet but he'll do it eventually.

He hated being in the dark but Izaya also found this attacker of his to be extremely entertaining.

_If you want to play, I'll play. But with my own rules._

He didn't receive any message yet but he knew it was only a matter of time and when that happen he could hack the IP address and found out about this mysterious person.

Unfortunately this time Izaya was in disadvantage. Because the girl next to him was two steps ahead and she would be for some time. And Izaya didn't suspect a thing about her yet.

Katagi wanted to say, _you don't have any idea that you just entered the labyrinth, right Orihara-san?_

Next: Chapter 2

Sticks and Stones

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 2, if you like what you see comment below ;) See you next time.


End file.
